


Grandpa's Little Girl

by AGL03



Series: Dad Off [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dad Off, F/M, Fluff, Grandpa off, Hiatus fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel of sorts to What Not to Expect when Your Expecting.  Coulson and Radcliffe are in a battle over favorite grandpa and have a trip to a very special store in mind to turn little Mackenzie's favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandpa's Little Girl

In honor of Father’s Day I did a sequel of sorts to my fic What (Not) To Expect When You Are Expecting. The Dad/Grandpa Off Continues….

At nearly six years old Mackenzie Fitzsimmons knew a great many things. She was after all the daughter of Leopold Fitz and Jemma Simmons and even at her young age her genius clearly showing.  
She knew that she wanted to be a Scientists like her parents. She already had her own space in their massive lab, behind a wall of bullet proof glass and safe from the rare miss hap. 

She knew that she was a Princess. After all she did life in a real castle. 

She knew that her family wasn’t like those of the other kids at school. And that didn’t matter for she was very loved by the eclectic little family. Especially by her Papa Phil and Grand Dey Holden.  
In fact one of her Grandpa’s had a special surprise for her today and she bounced excitedly as her mother braided her hair. 

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Fitz prepared a large kettle of tea and coffee as his currently quiet kitchen was about to be over run. Hunter and Bobbi would be in shortly, the pair now permanent residents on the grounds of their castle. The pair had started staying in one of the cottages to lay low and provide extra security after Mackenzie was born….that evolving into a permanent stay and them being in charge of the security detail that protected his little family and their work from anyone who would take it for their own gain. 

On cue the two came in through the French doors leading to the patio, Bobbi bright eyed while Hunter drug himself to the table blearily looking for his coffee. “Bless you Fitz,” he muttered finding it. It would be at least twenty minutes before he would be ready for an actual conversation.

Fitz smiled and handed Bobbi her preferred tea, “Thank you,” she said gratefully “so what is on the agenda today?”

“Doctor Radcliffe wants to take Kenzie out pick out her present, he’ll be here shortly. Jemma has an appointment with the Doctor this Afternoon, Hunter if you wouldn’t mind coming along…just in case.” Fitz said hearing excited footsteps coming down the stairs. The back door opening, Coulson and May coming in in the same moment. 

“Papa, Auntie May!” Kenzie squealed appearing just as they made it through the door. Her two kittens right on her heels, Anna and Elsa. Anna a green eyed orange tabby and a Christmas Gift from Coulson. Elsa had followed for Easter, blue eyes, the purest white fur Fitz had ever seen aside from a gray mark around one of her eyes that looked exactly like a snow flake. Fitzsimmons had strongly suspected their daughter owned the world’s first designer cats but had never been able to prove Doctor Radcliffe genetically altered the kitten into something that was no less that their little girls dream come true. 

Hunter sat up straighter in their presence, though both agents had taken dramatic steps back within Shield over the past few years. Old habits die hard. 

“Director Coulson! Agent May!” Jemma said coming down, her slightly swollen belly slowing her down. Baby Fitzsimmons #2 still a few months away from his/her debut. “Good morning, Kenzie hasn’t stopped talking about this mysterious little trip all week.” 

Coulson had the girl in a bear hug causing her to squeal with delight. Fitz’s freezing….he thought Doctor Radcliffe was going to be taking her for the day. The man in question appearing in his kitchen not a second later. 

“Grand Dey!” Kenzie cried wiggling out of Coulson’s arms and running into Radcliffe’s. 

“There’s my little Princess!” Radcliffe said happily, “Made any world changing discoveries this week?”

Kenzie wiggled free again and grabbed her tablet from the kitchen table, pulling up the results of her latest experiment. “I made a hy..hy…”

“Hybrid,” Jemma offered moving quickly to Fitz’s side.

“I made a Hybrid flower!” She said proudly showing him a pictures of a flat of seedlings just starting to grow. “Auntie Bobbi helped me pick the seeds from the meadow, I want to make a Skye Daisy”.  
“Remarkable!” Radcliffe praised. “Just like your Mum and Dad! When it blooms you let me know, I’ll see that the Horticultural Society has it on display at once.” 

“Kenzie, why don’t you go get your bag and your shoes on,” Jemma said wanting to get her out of the room for a moment while she figured out the break down in communications that had clearly happened. Fitz had said that Grandpa wanted to take her out for a special day, Coulson calling the next day with a time. Jemma had assumed Fitz had been referring to Coulson when it seemed Radcliffe had made the plans through him and Coulson through her. 

Fitz was thinking along the same lines, “It looks like we may have double booked our daughter,” he said sheepishly as Coulson and Radcliffe fixed each other with a glare. Hunter stifling a chuckle as Bobbi drove her foot into his toe to shush him. 

“No reason you both can’t take her,” Jemma said quickly. “What were you planning to do with her?”

“My London Girl Store,” The said in unison, another hard thunk echoing from under the table and Jemma actually rubbing her temples. It was a hard fought and often lost battle with their little extended family, trying to keep them from over doing it when it came to gifts. But birthdays and holidays were the exception, the parents sitting back and letting them shower her with rather unique gifts…within reason. That rule instigated after Elsa appeared. 

“Wonderful,” Fitz said as Kenzie appeared again. 

She had put a matching pink tweed coat over her pink frilly dress and pink Mary Janes. The outfit a gift from May after her last trip to Paris. “I’m ready!” she said happily giving her parents a hug and a kiss and running and grabbing each man’s hand. 

She pulled them out the door, May looking slightly panicked at the prospect of all three of them. “Why don’t’ I come along too, I think you’re going to need an extra set of hands” Bobbi said draining her tea as Hunter let out a howl of laughter once the trio was out the door. 

May nodded gratefully before looking to Fitzsimmons for last minute instructions. “Just don’t let them buy the whole store,” Fitz pleaded. 

“And not too many sweets,” Jemma called after. 

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

By helicopter and town car it didn’t take long for the group to arrive at London’s, My London Girl Store. Kenzie jumping up and down excitedly when she saw it and giving both of her honorary Grandpa’s kisses on the cheeks. “Do I get a doll?” she asked excitedly.

“Of course Darling,” Radcliffe said. 

“From each of us,” Coulson added quickly.

May and Bobbi hanging back for a moment as they entered the store…about to make one sales girl day…month even. “Suggestions?” May asked watching as their first stop was at the wall of Dolls, looking for the ones with the hair and eyes that Kenzie wanted. 

“Take it icing them isn’t an option,” Bobbi asked not entirely joking. She might have done it had Kenzie not been with them. “What if we pull the fire alarms when it starts to get out of hand?” 

May shook her head, “Don’t want to scare Kenzie…. I saw a tea house down the street, once things start to get out of hand mention it to Kenzie, she loves those things and as soon as we bring it up she’ll be ready to go.”

“Got it,” Bobbi said steeling herself as they approached. Kenzie turned proudly holding the two dolls. 

“Look Aunties!” She said holding the first one out that looked just like her. “This one looks like me,” Bright blue eyes, long brown hair. The second actually made May’s heart flutter a bit “And this one looks like Auntie May! Now she can be with me and keep me safe even when you have to be in America.” 

“That is lovely,” May said kneeling down, Kenzie’s attention already on a display behind her. 

“Look! We can get her an ice skating dress just like you once had!” Kenzie said grabbing May’s hand and going to the display. 

Bobbi sat back fondly as Kenzie carefully selected and outfit. Her little face looking just like her parents when they were working in the lab, puzzling out a problem. “You can get more than one,” Coulson said seeing her trying to decide. 

Kenzie shaking her head, “It needs to be special,” she said. Fitz and Simmons clearly teaching their daughter more isn’t always better. May knelt down and pointed to one that was similar to one she had as a girl. Coulson wasting no time in grabbing a matching one for Kenzie herself and slipping it into his shopping basket when he thought no one was looking.

Radcliffe approached next, “And what of the other doll, what should she look like?” he asked eagerly looking at the outfits for what was ‘his’ doll. 

“She’s going to be a Science Princess like my Mummy,” Kenzie said confidently marching over to a section full of Princess Dresses and tiaras. Bobbi only able to watch in horror as her ally in all of this, May, seemed to find her inner child and was pulling options and accessories just as fast as Radcliffe and Coulson were. 

After Kenzie had found a lab coat to go over the Princess Dress, Doctor Radcliffe getting the matching items for Kenzie herself…and all the corresponding playsets and accessories. Bobbi readied herself to mention the tea room and get them all out of there. When something caught her eye, the doll had Gymnastics outfits and accessories. She couldn’t stop the aww that escaped her mouth or the bubble of excitement. She had been teaching the little girl gymnastics since she was three. The words were slipping out before she could stop herself, “Kenzie look at this!” 

Three hours two dolls, forty outfits (doll and girl), thirteen pairs of shoes, twelve playsets, ten books, sixty five accessories, two pets (kittens of course), one tea set, and two ponies with a stable later they approached the register. Most of which added without the little girls knowledge. The sales girls eyes glittering with excitement. “Would your doll like her hair styled and ears pierced before you go?” she asked innocently. 

Kenzie’s eyes grew wide and was about to politely decline but all four adults answered for her, “Yes!” And then there was a booklet of earrings and hair styles to choose from. 

Then never did make it to the tea room. 

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8

Later that night Jemma sat curled up on the small loveseat they had in Kenzie’s room. A fluffy blanket draped over her legs, mug of cocoa resting on her belly, Anna and Elsa a purring mass at her side as she watched Fitz putting the finishing touches on the dollhouse that had been delivered even before the group had arrived home. 

Jemma was unable to contain her smile as Kenzie meticulously organized the outfits by color in the mini wardrobes Coulson had apparently snuck into this basket at the last minute. Those wardrobes the reason Radcliffe had expressed the doll house. The Dolls, after having a fashion show for her mum and dad, were now in their pajamas and tucked into a mini bed next to Kenzie’s. 

The parents had tried to chide their friends for once again spoiling the little girl. But had to admit the entire thing was just adorable. Both breaking when they saw their daughter modeling matching outfits to her dolls. 

Fitz and Mackenzie finished their projects at the same time. “Okay Princess, it’s done but you’ll have to wait until tomorrow to play with it, it’s past your bed time.”  
“Can we read?” she asked hopefully holding up a book that went with one of the dolls. 

Fitz smiled and scooped his precious little girl up and carried her to bed. “I think we can arrange that,” he said settling on one side while Jemma the other. “Do you want to read or would you like one of us too?”

“Me,” She said as she nestled between her parents. Reading the book to them proudly. Fitz felt his phone buzz in his pocket and without disturbing his daughter checked the message. It was from Daisy.

Secret Warriors + Kenzie: New York, Monday. We understand there is a doll she likes and being the good Aunts and Uncles we are need to introduce her to its American Cousin. 

The message followed by a picture of the American Girl Doll Store. 

He showed the message to Jemma, his wife merely shrugging and returning to listening to her daughter read. There were some battles that just weren’t worth fighting.


End file.
